A Conversa: The Pep Talk
by Listherine
Summary: Harry pede a ajuda de Hermione para preparar um encontro muito especial no Dia dos Namorados. Tradução da fic de Elia Sheldon, "The Pep Talk".


A CONVERSA (THE PEP TALK)

De Elia Sheldon, traduzida por Supercool Lady

****

****

**Sumário: **Harry pede a ajuda de Hermione para preparar um encontro muito especial no Dia dos Namorados. Tradução da fic de Elia Sheldon, "The Pep Talk".****

****

**Disclaimer:** Nem eu nem a Elia Sheldon, autora da fic, estamos lucrando com essa fic. Infelizmente só a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros e as distribuidoras da série Harry Potter que estão. Por favor não me processem, sou apenas uma das inúmeras fãs de Harry Potter espalhadas nesse mundão de meu Deus que passam seu tempo lendo e escrevendo (no meu caso traduzindo) fics por diversão.

**Notas da Tradutora:**Essa foi a primeira fic que traduzi. Eu nem tinha planos de traduzir nenhuma fic, mas simplesmente me apaixonei por essa, o que me motivou. É de uma das minhas autoras de fanfics de HP favoritas, a Elia Sheldon, mais conhecida entre os internautas por ser autora de Um Beijo Não É Apenas Um Beijo e Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmorra, traduzidas pela Mione Potter BR, e que estão aqui no fanfiction.net. Eu publiquei essa fic no começo do ano no 3V e tive uma resposta muito positiva de lá. Espero que o pessoal aqui goste também. Quem quiser ler a fic aqui no fanfiction.net em inglês é só procurar por "The Pep Talk". Boa leitura, gente. E mande reviews e e-mails se não for pedir muito, pra eu pelo menos saber que alguém leu!!!

Hermione estava sentada no Salão Comunal da Grifinória fazendo seu dever de Poções. Rony tinha ido dormir, frustrado com seu dever de Adivinhação e deixado tudo para Harry, que esteve em seu treino de Quadribol a maior parte da noite.

Exceto pelo crepitar do fogo na lareira, o Salão Comunal estava imersa em completo silêncio, fazendo com que Hermione se sentisse meio tonta e sonolenta. Ela só precisava escrever mais dez centímetros do trabalho de Poções e então poderia ir para a cama. Mas ela não estava conseguindo se concentrar.

Tinha sido uma semana bem estranha. A escola toda estava extremamente preocupada com o Dia dos Namorados, que seria amanhã. Todos pareciam estar arranjando pares, menos ela. Até Harry e Rony pareciam estar entrando na onda.

Desde que eles começaram a ficar com garotas, no quinto ano, Rony e Harry falavam de todos os seus casinhos para Hermione. Eles pediam conselhos, dicas e desabafavam sua mágoas para ela várias vezes.

Ela ria de pensar como seus amigos eram diferentes nas táticas para se aproximar de uma garota. Rony era o paquerador e malandro. Ele sempre seguia as garotas em que estava interessado pelos corredores e passava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca levitando papéizinhos para elas, onde expressava seu interesse – e por incrível que pareça, isso funcionava quase sempre. Rony foi o primeiro dos três que foi até as vias de fato. Aconteceu no final do sexto ano e, para o horror de Hermione, ele contou tudo a respeito da grande noite no dia seguinte. Assim era o Rony, sempre o contador de histórias, por mais inapropriada ou constrangedora que essa história fosse.

E tinha Harry. Ele era o cara romântico e timído. Ele ficava a fim de uma garota por semanas antes de ter coragem de ir falar com ela com uma flor na mão (normalmente uma enfeitiçada para não murchar) e chamá-la para sair. Se ela aceitasse (o que sempre acontecia – afinal quem não iria querer sair com O Menino Que Sobreviveu?), ele a levava para um jantar romântico em Hogsmead ou na cozinha do castelo, com uma ajudinha de Dobby. Ele tratava suas namoradas com uma certa doçura e dedicação que Hermione achava encantadoras. Quando ele falava sobre seus encontros, depois de muita pressão por parte de Rony e Hermione, só falava sobre o que tinham conversado e se tinha beijado a garota ou não – fim de história.

Hermione se mexeu em sua cadeira quando pensou na sua vida amorosa, ou na falta dela. Ela tinha saído com alguns garotos, mas nada que passasse disso. Ela parecia não se ajustar com nenhum deles. Para falar a verdade, ela achava que parte do problema era que esses caras não tinham chance porque seria bem difícil para eles chegarem perto do ideal que ela tinha colocado na cabeça.

Ela pensou na conversa da hora do jantar. Rony, como sempre, estava falando sobre seu assunto favorito.

- Bem, Hermione – ele disse – Parece que você vai ser virgem até ficar velha a não ser que você abaixe um pouco seus padrões.

- Bem, Rony, talvez eu esteja me preservando para quando estiver realmente apaixonada, não pra quando eu estiver excitada. Já parou pra pensar nisso? - ela se virou pra ele, dando um sorrisinho sarcástico para que ele não pensasse que ela estava chateada.

Rony riu alto, mas Harry apenas a olhou. Aquilo era uma pergunta em seu olhar? Provavelmente ela estava só imaginando.

- Claro que eu deveria dizer o mesmo de você, Harry. A não ser que haja alguma coisa que você não tenha nos contado – Rony provocou.

- Rony, como já disse, isso é problema meu, não seu. Fala sério, você acha que eu contaria pra alguém se eu tivesse feito isso? Provavelmente estaria na primeira página do Profeta Diário, pelo amor de deus. Além do mais, eu concordo com a Hermione. É uma coisa que se faz por amor, não só por fazer.

E assim foi o fim da conversa.

Hermione suspirou. Era o sétimo ano e ela não tinha conhecido ninguém que valesse a pena ainda. Ela sempre ouviu dizer que 95% dos bruxos e bruxas achavam suas esposas e maridos em Hogwarts. Ela desanimadamente pensou consigo mesma que ela definitivamente faria parte dos 5% que não achavam.

Ou será que tinha achado? Durante o último mês, ela se sentia estranhamente atraída por um de seus amigos. Ela sempre evitava pensar nisso, mas o pensamento tomou conta de sua cabeça naquele momento. Será que ele estava embaixo do nariz dela o tempo todo? Seria muito bom para ser verdade, mas ela não se permitia ter a menor esperança pois achava que ele nunca a veria como outra coisa a não ser sua amiga. Além disso, ele estava preocupado com outra pessoa no momento – ele não ficava sozinho nunca, as mulheres o adoravam.

Harry Potter era definitivamente um dos melhores partidos da escola, não apenas por sua fama, mas porque ele tinha ficado muito bonito durante seu tempo em Hogwarts. Ele tinha entrado como um garotinho magricela no primeiro ano e tinha virado um homem alto, com um corpo maravilhoso e lindo de morrer. Isso, junto com sua tática romântica e tímida de chegar nas garotas, o fazia irresistível para toda garota com quem ele saía. Hermione tinha que lembrá-lo sempre disso quando ele pedia conselhos sobre seus encontros ou idéias de como ter coragem de pedir uma garota pra sair.

O buraco do retrato abriu, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ela logo viu que era Harry. Ele tinha a mesma aparência desolada que sempre tinha depois do treino de Quadribol, o que fazia com que seu cabelo ficasse mais bagunçado que o normal. Ele estava segurando sua Firebolt e tentando não deixar um rastro de lama no tapete da sala comunal. Ele viu Hermione sentada lá sorrindo pra ele e abriu um grande sorriso.

Indo até ela, ela notou que ele parecia muito nervoso. Divagando sobre a aparência dele, ela puxou uma cadeira em sua mesa para ele se sentar.

- Que foi, Harry? O treino acabou contigo?

- Na verdade, não – ele disse estranhamente, olhando para suas mãos enlameadas – Eu passei um tempo extra voando porque estava pensando em algo muito confuso. Sabe, uma bruxa em quem estou interessado...

Hermione sabia onde isso ia dar. Ele ia pedir conselhos a respeito de mulheres de novo. Ela se mexeu na cadeira pra que pudesse encará-lo melhor. Ela que ajudar seu amigo a se sentir melhor, apesar de isso fazê-la se sentir extremamente enciumada.

- Bem, fale, qual é o problema? – ela perguntou.

- Bem, é meio complicado – ele disse, sem olhar nos olhos dela.

- Quão complicado? – ela perguntou, colocando suas mão nos joelhos dele – Tudo bem, Harry, pode me falar.

- Bem, como sempre, eu estou a fim dela há um bom tempo e realmente acho que ela pode ser a garota certa.

- Ela pode ser a garota certa? – Hermione perguntou, tentando conter o choque em sua voz – Quem é?

Harry corou e começou a tirar a lama das costas de sua mão esquerda. Então, ele disse – Prefiro não dizer. Pelo menos não agora... – ele se esquivou.

- Certo - Hermione disse, tentando conter o ciúme de sua voz. Bruxa sortuda, ela pensou. Ela sabia que pressionar Harry nesse tipo de coisa nunca levava a lugar algum, então ela deixou pra lá.

- Bem, quando disse que ela á a garota certa, é pra valer. Eu acho que quero... é... você sabe...

- Fazer amor com ela? – Hermione terminou sua frase, suas bochechas corando. Harry nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ela antes, nunca.

- É – ele respondeu com uma pontinha de estremecimento na voz.

- Então Harry, qual é o problema? Você quer? Você a ama?

Ele parou. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela e ela podia ver que ele se sentia constrangido com o que ia dizer. Ela se sentia tão mal que faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo.

- Eu estou muito nervoso com isso. Quer dizer, não sei se ela vai gostar ou não, e é muito importante para mim que ela goste. Por favor, não fale nada disso pro Rony, mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer nesse departamento, se é que você me entende... - ele se esquivou. Ela podia ver que o rosto dele estava extremamente vermelho e a testa dele estava ensopada de suor.

- Ah, por favor, Harry. Depois de todas as descrições gráficas do Rony, você acha que não sabe como? Você só tem que seguir seus instintos e vai dar tudo certo – ela respondeu. Ela nunca imaginaria em um milhão de anos que estaria tendo uma conversa sobre sexo com Harry.

- Acho que você está certa – ele disse depois de uma pausa constrangedora e depois olhou para ela.

- Hermione?

- Sim?

- Posso ter sua opinião sincera respeito de uma coisa? – ele perguntou, se endireitando em sua cadeira e colocando suas mão nos ombros dela.

- Claro que pode. O que é? – ela perguntou, se perguntando porque ele estava tocando-a daquele jeito.

- Bem, eu quero dar nela um beijo de matar. Quer dizer, não literalmente, claro. Eu quero beijá-la de um jeito que a faça perceber o quanto eu sinto por ela, o quanto eu preciso dela, o quanto eu quero fazer amor com ela - Harry disse, olhando nos olhos dela nervosamente.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto considerava essa estranha mudança de assunto. Será que ele ia pedir dicas de como beijar alguém apaixonadamente? Isso estava ficando cada vez mais estranho.

- Tenho certeza que você saberá fazer isso, Harry – ela disse, se levantando e escapando do alcance das mãos dele, que ainda estavam em seus ombros. Ela não queria continuar aquela conversa; pensar em Harry beijando alguém desse jeito a estava deixando de pernas bambas.

Harry se levantou de repente, segurando o braço de Hermione. Ela parou de catar seus livros e olhou pra ele.

- Que foi, Harry? Nossa, você está muito esquisito hoje!

- Posso experimentar o beijo em você? Você me diria se é como quero que seja? – ele revelou, olhando-a inseguro.

- Harry, essa é a idéia mais idiota que já ouvi. O que te faz achar que eu sou uma expert nesse tipo de coisa? Voce ouviu Rony hoje – ela disse isso enquanto olhava seus sapatos, constrangida e ao mesmo tempo estranhamente animada com a idéia.

- Eu confio na sua opinião. Por favor, você disse que faria qualquer coisa pra me ajudar. Eu quero que essa noite seja especial. Não é nada de mais, é? Ou você está com medo de não aguentar? – Harry provocou.

- Não me tente, Harry Potter, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu posso ser fria como gelo quando quero ser – ela respondeu, mesmo sentindo que o sangue em suas veias tinha atingido seu ponto de ebulição.

- Bem, então me beije se tem coragem – ele disse pra ela, se aproximando e colocando seus braços nos ombros dela de novo.

- Tá bom, Harry. Você venceu. Mas é melhor você não começar a me passar a mão ou te dou um tapa – ela disse nervosamente.

- Feito – Harry disse sorrindo de modo brincalhão pra ela. Ele começou a baixar a cabeça para beijá-la, mas ela o parou abruptamente.

- Certo – ela disse, lançando um olhar pelo salão comunal e tentando parecer que estava tratando de negócios. Ele se afastou – Primeiramente, nós não podemos fazer isso aqui. Alguém pode entrar e nos flagrar numa situação que nos levaria a perguntas constrangedoras.

- Concordo – ele disse, ainda sorrindo abertamente.

- Então, deveríamos ir num lugar mais particular... – Hermione continuou.

- Que tal meu quarto? – Harry sugeriu, justamente como ela achava que ele faria. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais arriscado. Ela esperava que ele não percebecesse o quanto a estava deixando nervosa. Hermione tentou relaxar e disse para si mesma para parar de ser boba, era só o Harry. Ela confiava nele mais que tudo no mundo.

- Certo. Afinal, provavelmete você a levará pra lá, né?

- É.

- Então vamos.

Harry ia na frente enquanto eles subiam para o quarto. Era no alto de uma das torrinhas do castelo. Desde que fora nomeado monitor-chefe, o quarto era todo dele. Ele, Rony e Hermione frequentemente se encontravam lá pra ter conversas particulares quando eles queriam ter certeza de que não seriam ouvidos.

Enquanto ele tirava o uniforme de Quadribol, ela andou pelo quarto, inspecionando-o com o olhar crítico.

- Um fator importante para dar certo é criar um clima. Porque você não coloca umas velas aqui ou algo assim? Isso deixaria tudo muito mais romântico – Harry, que estava sentado em sua cama tentando tirar os sapatos, balançou a cabeça, passando os olhos pelo quarto. Ela continuou.

- É uma pena que você não tenha lençóis de seda. Supostamente deixam a coisa, bem, mais fácil... pelo menos é o que Rony disse – os dois riram nervosamente.

- E eu acho que você vai querer arrumar umas flores, rosas vermelhas talvez, pro Dia dos Namorados. Olha, vou transfigurar essa garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada em um vaso – ela sacudiu a varinha e continuou tagarelando, não percebendo que Harry estava se aproximando dela.

- Além disso, você talvez queira arrumar alguns travesseiros a mais, a não ser que você queira dividir. Muitas bruxas gostam de dormir com dois, bom, pelo menos eu gosto – ela parou ao dizer isso, corando um pouco.

- Então, mais alguma coisa que eu devo considerar? – ele disse, bem atrás dela, surpreendendo-a.

- Não, acho que é mais ou menos isso – ela parou nervosamente – Bem, é melhor eu ir. – Ela estava começando a repensar em sua decisão de deixá-lo beijá-la. Podia não ser uma idéia muito boa afinal, ela não sabia se poderia aguentar. Ele se virou e viu que estava a poucos centímetros dele.

- Você não escapará tão fácil, Srta. Granger – Harry sussurou – Eu preciso saber se meu beijo tem o que eu quero. Você não está perdendo a coragem, está?

- Claro que não, só esqueci, é isso – ela mentiu, olhando corajosamente em seus faiscantes olhos verdes. Ela sempre amou o fato de seus olhos terem aquele brilho. Ele olhou de volta pra ela, seus lábios curvados em um sorriso.

- Certo, então como você quer que seja? – ela hesitou enquanto ele se aproximava mais e mais – Vamos fazer isso passo a passo ou de uma vez só?

- Prefiro de uma vez só. Nós devemos simular a situação o mais fielmente possível, não acha?

- Acho que sim – ela sussurou, sentindo respiração quente de Harry em seu rosto, o coração dela acelerando.

Ele a puxou para mais perto e abaixou sua cabeça até a dela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro fresco de chuva e lama na pele dele. Os dois viraram a cabeça para evitar que batessem os narizes enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam mais e mais. Hermione sentiu que sua boca se enchia d'água enquanto cada nervo de seu corpo ansiava pelo beijo. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a pressão suave dos lábios dele nos dela. Eles estavam salgados por causa do treino de Quadribol e eles tinham um gosto tão bom. O coração dela pareceu parar por um segundo. Ela o beijou de volta, correspondendo sua pressão suave. Ela o ouviu inspirar enquanto a beijava de novo, dessa vez com a boca aberta e com mais pressão, seus braços subindo pra poderem segurar a cabeça dela com as mãos. Ela o beijou de volta, correspondendo com sua crescente necessidade dele. Ela o estava abraçando forte agora e não conseguia evitar enterrar seus dedos nas costas dele, incapaz de conter o que estava sentindo.

Ela mal notou que lágrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos, ou o fato de que não estava chegando oxigênio suficiente em seu cérebro. Eles estavam se beijando apaixonadamente agora, e tudo que ela podia pensar é que não queria parar. Ela percebeu que estava tão excitada que não seria capaz de parar se ele não parasse. Mas ele parou.

Ele se afastou meio de repente. Ela abriu os olhos e viu que ele estava sorrindo pra ela com um olhar meio avaliador.

- Tudo bem, Hermione? – ele perguntou, enquanto a olhava com uma cara preocupada.

- Sim. Tô ótima. Tô bem. "tima – ela tentava desesperadamente esconder o quanto o beijo a deixara sem ar.

- Então, como foi? Acha que vai funcionar? – Harry perguntou seriamente.

Ela parou por uns segundos, olhando para o teto, esfregando o dedo indicador em seus lábios como se estivesse pensando seriamente em algo. Na verdade, ela estava tentando se acalmar e não deixar transparecer o fato de que todas as partes de seus corpo queriam agarrá-lo naquele momento.

- Então... foi ruim? – ele disse, parecendo um pouco despontado.

- Não – ela respondeu imediatamente, abaixando a cabeça e olhando pra ele. O cabelo dele ainda estava bagunçado e ele tinha uma expressão estranhamente feliz em seu rosto para alguem que tinha soado tão desapontado. Ela rezava para que ele não percebesse seus olhos, bochechas e lábios pegando fogo.

- Não – ela continuou, expirando profundamente – Foi muito bem feito. Não mudaria nada. Bravo. Acho que foi perfeito – ela engoliu algo preso em sua garganta.

- Bem, obrigado pela ajuda – ele disse e ofereceu sua mão a ela. Ela riu e balançou-a, indo em direção à porta e de volta para o dormitório, ainda tonta e estranhamente feliz.

Era noite do Dia dos Namorados. Hermione deitou-se em sua cama com o livro de Feitiços Avançados tentando não pensar no beijo que Harry tinha dado nela na noite passada. Ele provavelmente estava com _ela _agora, ela pensou consigo mesma, tristemente. Será que ele ia realmente prosseguir com essa história?

Ela queria ter falado mais com ele a respeito de perder a virgindade com essa bruxa desconhecida. Ela não queria que ele se magoasse ou fosse usado por _ela_. Era melhor que _ela_ fosse boa com ele, ela pensou irritada, piscando bem para parar as lágrimas. Ele merece o melhor. Afinal de contas, ele estrá dando a ela a única coisa que nenhuma outra bruxa jamais teria – sua primeira vez.

Alguem bateu na porta. Provavelmente McGonagall, ela pensou consigo mesma enquanto se levantava para atender. Desde que ela tinha sido nomeada monitora-chefe, a professora McGonagall ia visitá-la sempre que aparecia um problema. Ela só esperava não precisar se vestir para lidar com alguns alunos do primeiro ano aprontando, como na semana anterior.

Quando ela abriu a porta viu que era Harry. Ela puxou o roupão de banho, cobrindo-se. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Oi – ele disse com um grande sorriso.

- Oi – ela respondeu, perplexa – O que aconteceu com seu encontro?

- Bem, não começou ainda – ele respondeu – Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa – ele pegou em sua mão.

- Por favor, Harry. Já é tarde. Você não deveria estar ocupado dando uns amassos no seu quarto ou algo assim? – Hermione disse num tom emburrado.

- Quero te mostrar o que fiz – ele disse, puxando sua mão.

- Ah, tá bom – ela disse num tom exasperado, puxando o roupão e seguindo-o – eu não quero ser pega me esgueirando pelos corredores a essa hora da noite. Tem certeza que não tem ninguem por perto?

- Quem vai nos dar advertência, Hermione? – ele disse sarcasticamente – Nós somos monitore-chefe em uma missão oficial de Hogwarts.

- Sim. É bem conveniente, não? – ela riu e continuou a seguí-lo.

Depois de algumas voltas, ela percebeu que estavam indo para o quarto dele.

- Estamos indo pro seu quarto?

- Sim. Quero ter sua opinião em como fiz.

- Como você fez o quê? O que quer dizer com isso? Você ainda não se encontrou com a garota – ela disse, com um sorriso malicioso. – Além disso, não é a mim que você deve perguntar. É melhor perguntar pra pessoa com quem você vai dormir, não sua melhor amiga.

- Ha ha ha – ele disse, brincando – Muito engraçado, Hermione. Estou falando do quarto.

- Ah, o quarto, a decoração e tal. Hmmm. Estou começando a pensar que você andou pensando muito nisso, Sr. Potter.

Eles chegaram na porta. Ele abriu-a e a deixou entrar dizendo – Eu nunca poderia pensar demais nisso – ela entrou.

Ele tinha seguido cada recomendação dela. Havia dúzias de velas acesas flutuando iluminado o quarto com seu brilho. Ele tinha colocado vários vasos com rosas vermelhas na penteadeira e na escrivaninha, seu aroma percorrendo o quarto. Hermione andou até a cama e puxou o cobertor.

- Uau, você até arrumou os lençóis de seda e os travesseiros – ela disse, impressionada – Essa é uma bruxa de sorte, Harry.

- Então, gostou? – ele perguntou, parecendo bem nervoso.

Ela colocou o cobertor de volta no lugar e se virou para olhá-lo.

- Está perfeito. Ela seria louca de te dispensar.

Hermione, tentando esconder o ciúme e desespero que estava sentindo, se virou rapidamente e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Harry a seguiu. Ela se virou rapidamente para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. - Sei que não deveria te perguntar, Harry. Mas preciso saber. Quem é essa bruxa? É bom que ela seja boa pra você. É bom que ela te trate bem or eu vou amaldiçoá-la até a última geração – as lágrima caíam livremente agora.

- Hermione – ele disse, com a voz estremecida.

- O que? – ela olhou pra ele, imaginando o que ele queria agora.

- Eu disse que o nome dela é Hermione.

Ela simplesmente olhou pra ele surpresa. Em segundos, ele tinha colocado os braços em volta dela e a beijava sem pensar. Ela estava muito eufórica para falar alguma coisa. As lágrimas ainda caíam, mas dessa vez eram por causa das imensa felicidade que estava sentindo.

- Já faz um tempo que é você – ele sussurrou entre os beijos – Você será minha?

- Você está me pedindo o que eu penso que você está me pedindo, Harry? – Hermione sussurou a pergunta melancolicamente.

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela, com uma mão segurando o queixo dela. – Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, Hermione. Quero te mostrar o quanto – ele buscou os lábios dela com os seus e a deixou sem fôlego – Queria que minha primeira vez fosse inesquecível e sei que será se for com você, meu amor. Se você disser sim, prometo que farei sua primeira vez inesquecível pra você também.

Ela disse sim. E assim o foi.

**FIM**


End file.
